Kali Ini, Kupastikan Kita Akan Bersama Kembali
by Trafalgar D Water Luffy
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Kudo Shinichi itu adalah seorang wanita? Dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa Kaitou KID dan Kudo Shinichi memiliki rahasia besar? (WARNING! Rating menipu dan cerita ini gaje)
1. 1.

**Kali ini, Kupastikan Kita Akan Bersama Kembali.**

**Rate: M**

**Detective Conan and Magic Kaito punya Aoyama Gosho. Aku cuman pinjam karakternya demi membuat dan memenuhi asupan pribadi yang sedang amat sangat bucin dengan KaiShin.**

**Perlu diketahui disini gender Shinichi bisa berubah ubah (akan diceritakan dalam cerita.) dan nama mereka akan berubah ubah juga.**

**Warning! Typo, alur yang melompat lompat (agar tidak terlalu panjang ceritanya [nanti diceritakan di a/n jika cerita ini sudah selesai.]), bahasa jepang campur campur, cerita ini tidak jelas karena sejujurnya diri ini tengah hiatus tapi kebelet bikin, sedikit OOC tapi diusahakan tidak, latar yang berubah ubah, dan kawan kawannya.**

**Happy—oh, terakhir, DLDR!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ.**

**Dosa dan segala hal yang membuat readers menggila, menjerit, menangis, dan sebagainya bukan tanggung jawab saya. Ditanggung sendiri ya (ngakak nista).**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jubah putih polos berkibar ditiup angin lembut dimalam hari, dinginnya malam hari itu tak dapat mengalahkan keinginan kuatnya untuk memastikan apakah permata yang telah dicurinya itu benar Pandora.

Ya, pandora.

Ia, yang memiliki julukan _Moonlight Magician_ atau lebih tepatnya _Thief Under Moonlight_, selama ini telah mencuri berbagai permata untuk mencari pandora. Permata yang akan membuatmu menangis saat kau mengarahkannya pada sinar bulan. Kabarnya jika kau memiliki pandora, kau dapat meraih keabadian.

Jemari yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih itu mengangkat permata putih berkilau, mengarahkannya pada cahaya bulan dan mendadak, tanpa ia ketahui penyebabnya, air mata mengalir keluar.

Tanpa berpikir ulang, pencuri itu langsung menghantamkannya pada lantai dibawahnya, menghancurkannya hingga remuk.

Sayangnya...

Pandora yang hancur malah mengeluarkan cahaya merah beserta asap yang mulai mengelilingi dan masuk kedalam tubuh sang pencuri.

Sang pencuri itu tiba tiba merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat disekujur tubuhnya, khususnya dibagian jantung.

"AAARGHHHH!"

Tubuhnya ambruk, nafasnya sesak. Tapi kesadarannya masih ada sepenuhnya.

**_BRAK!_**

Terdengar nafas memburu, membuat sang pencuri memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata ditengah tubuhnya yang dihujam rasa sakit.

Seorang detektif.

Detektif favoritnya...

"KAI!"

Belum sempat sang pencuri melarang detektifnya mendekat, sang detektif sudah berlari dan menubruknya, memeluknya erat. Hingga sisa asap yang belum sepenuhnya masuk ketubuhnya secara perlahan mulai beralih ketubuh detektifnya.

"URGHHHH... AAAAAGHHH!" detektifnya refleks berteriak dan ikut ambruk.

"SHINICHI!" sang pencuri panik, detektifnya... jangan sampai detektifnya terluka.

Asap yang mulai berkurang membuat sang pencuri dapat menarik nafas tanpa menghirup asap menyesakkan, namun detektifnya masih dikelilingi asap tepat disampingnya. Ia ingin bergerak, meraih sang detektif dan melindunginya. Namun tubuhnya tidak dapat diajak kompromi.

Cahaya merah perlahan lahan redup, menyisakan batu hancur berwarna hitam pekat. Teriakan detektifnya berubah menjadi erangan sakit beserta batuk batuk. Dan saat asap sepenuhnya menghilang dan sang pencuri sudah dapat bergerak, ia langsung memeluk detektifnya erat.

"Shinichi... hei, bangun, kau baik baik saja?" sang pencuri menepuk nepuk pipi detektifnya yang masih batuk batuk. Manik indigonya memancarkan ketakutan saat detektifnya mulai memuntahkan darah segar. "Shin... shini..chi..."

"Uhuk! Kai..." sang detektif, Shinichi, membuka sedikit matanya hingga aqua miliknya bertemu dengan indigo milik sang pencuri. "Kai...to..."

"Ya. Ini aku, bertahanlah Shinichi! Aku mohon bertahan—" perkataan sang pencuri terhenti saat tangan Shinichi terangkat dan mengusap pipinya.

"Kita.. pasti... uhuk! Uhuk! Ber...temu... lagi..."

"Apa yang kau katakan Shinichi? Kau akan baik baik saja! Kumohon bertahanlah—" perkataannya kembali terhenti karena Shinichi menatapnya pasrah seraya menggeleng.

"Ma..af... Kai..to... a..ku... men... cin... tai... mu..." kesadaran sang detektif melayang, bersamaan dengan jiwanya yang meninggalkan raganya bersama dengan sang pencuri yang gemetar hebat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" dan sedetik kemudian ia menangis dan berteriak parau seraya memeluk detektifnya dalam pelukannya.

Dan disinilah...

Kisah mereka berakhir. /ditampar/

Tidak,

Disinilah...

Perjalanan Kaito dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Tsukishima Kai, baru saja masuk SMU di Jerman.

Ayahnya yang merupakan warga jepang memberinya nama Kai hanya karena nama neneknya adalah '_Kailiiela_' dan ayahnya ingin mengenang neneknya dengan memberinya nama panggilan neneknya semasa beliau hidup.

Yah, itu semua tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah kelahirannya di dunia baru dengan membawa ingatannya yang lama ini menyiksa. Namun ia juga tidak bisa begitu saja melupakannya dan kabur.

Karena kesalahannya, detektifnya mati. Dan Kai tidak dapat menerima hal itu.

Tiba tiba saja bahunya ditepuk, "_Halo, wie heibt du?_" (Halo, siapa namamu?)

"A-ah... _mein name ist Tsukishima._" (Namaku Tsukishima.)

"_Schon dich kennenzulernen, mein name ist Wayan_." (Begitu, salam kenal, namaku Wayan.)

Kai hanya mengangguk, dan saat matanya menatap ke pintu kelas, dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya tengah memasuki kelas dan duduk dibangku paling depan.

Matanya langsung membulat, itu Shinichinya! Shinichinya yang selalu dicarinya! Akhirnya Kai menemukannya!

"_Entschuldige mich,_" (Permisi,) ujar Kai seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju bangku Shinichinya.

Sejujurnya Kai ingin langsung memeluk Shinichinya. Tapi ia masih cukup waras untuk sadar bahwa akan ada kemungkinan Shinichi tidak mengenalinya.

"Hallo," Kai menepuk pundak Shinichi, mengejutkannya yang masih membaca buku tebal entah apa. "_Konnen wir uns kennenlernen? Mein name ist Kai_." (Bisa kita berkenalan? Namaku Kai.)

Pemuda itu mengangguk sebagai bentuk sopan santun, "_ja, mein name ist Hanaka Shiichan_." (Boleh, namaku Hanaka Shiichan.)

"Nama itu... kau orang jepang? Bisa bicara bahasa jepang?"

Hanaka Shiichan mengangguk, rautnya menunjukkan penasaran. "Aku merasa pernah bertemu denganmu, tapi dimana?"

Kai harus benar benar menahan hasrat ingin memeluknya sekarang. Dugaannya benar. Shinichi tidak mengingatnya. "Kau tidak mengingatnya rupanya..." bisiknya sedih.

"Ng? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Eeeh, ti-tidak! Itu... itu... ma-mau pulang bersama nanti? Kurasa kita bisa menjadi teman dekat.." Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia selalu saja gugup saat dihadapkan dengan Shinichinya.

Hanaka Shiichan mengangguk menyetujui.

Yah... mereka akan benar benar pulang bersama jika saja...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanaka Shiichan tidak dirampok dan ditusuk oleh seseorang yang memiliki dendam pada keluarganya.

"Shinichi!" Kai dengan gemetar memeluk Hanaka Shiichan. Tak peduli pada pandangan orang orang, tak peduli bajunya akan bernoda darah, demi apapun Kai tidak memperdulikannya! "Shinichi.. Shinichi... aku lagi lagi gagal menyelamatkanmu... hsk... Shinichi..."

"Bodoh... namaku di dunia... ini adalah... Shiichan..." Shiichan mengangkat tangan, mengusap pipi Kai yang dialiri air mata, "Jangan menangis... kita akan... bertemu lagi... selamanya... akan begitu..."

"Shin... jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Bertahanlah! Ambulans akan segera tiba—!" perkataan Kai terhenti saat Shiichan memandangnya teguh, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf... Kaito... aku... melupakanmu tadi..." dan ia menghembuskan nafasnya untuk yang terakhir. Meninggalkan Kai yang kini berteriak frustasi karena lagi lagi takdir merebut kekasih hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tawa terdengar, bersamaan dengan tembakan berulang ulang memekakkan telinga.

"Aku pasti melindungimu... Shinichi..."

"Kaito!"

**Dor**!

Dan sebuah peluru melubangi kepala wanita yang sedari tadi memeluknya erat.

"Kai? Kaito! Jangan tinggalkan aku... hiks... Kai..."

**Dor**!

Rasa sakit didadanya yang berlubang tak membuatnya melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Nafasnya memberat dan akhirnya ia sendiri ikut meninggal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaito awas!"

_Tinnnn__n!_

**BRAKKK!**

"SHINICHII!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akhirnya menemukan...mu..." perkataan Kaito memelan, tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Maaf, jiwaku tertahan didunia ini..." sesosok Shinichi yang transparan membuat Kaito menangis mendadak. "Jangan menangis.. Kaito..."

"Shin—jika kau tidak bisa pergi karena aku, maka aku akan ikut pergi bersamamu."

Kemudian ia pergi kedalam hutan dan melompat kedalam jurang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku datang... Kaito..."

Tawa kecil yang dipaksakan terdengar, "Aku sedang menjadi wanita sekarang... Shin..."

Shinichi mencium pipi gadis yang terbaring diatas bangkar rumah sakit itu lama, kemudian beralih pada mata, hidung, dan terakhir bibir. "Maaf Kai..."

"Tidak Shin, aku yang minta maaf... karena tidak bisa lebih lama lagi bertahan..."

Shinichi mencium punggung tangan Kaito yang bebas dari infus, "Kau bisa pergi jika kau ingin, kita akan selalu bertemu bukan? Jangan menahan rasa sakit itu sendirian, Kaito..."

Kaito tersenyum lemah, "Aku selalu mencintaimu, Shinichi..."

"Aku juga, Kai..."

Dan alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu menggambarkan garis lurus.

Shinichi yang melihatnya mengeluarkan sebuah kapsul pil dari kantungnya, meminumnya dan menggenggam tangan halus Kaito penuh sayang, tak lama kemudian jantungnya ikut berhenti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hal itu terus berlanjut. Shinichinya selalu saja meninggalkannya. Jika ia berhasil melindunginya pun, ialah yang pergi. Terkadang bahkan ia sudah pergi saat Shinichi menemukannya. Hingga Kaito tidak lagi menghitung dan mengharapkan pertemuan pada lingkaran takdir yang kejam.

Dan dikehidupan kali ini... ia memutuskan untuk tidak pernah mencoba menemui kekasihnya. Jika mereka tidak bertemu, salah satu diantara mereka tidak akan mati kan? Untuk itu Kaito akan berusaha agar mereka tidak bertemu. Apapun itu resikonya.

"Ku-ro-ba Kai-to!" ia tersentak, sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Ha—_ha'i_? Ada apa?" ia gagap saat wajah Nakamori Aoko terlalu dekat dengannya. Apa apaan?

"_Mou_! Dari tadi kau hanya melamun! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jika kau merindukan kekasihmu sana segera temui dia!" Aoko menggebrak meja sangking gemasnya, namun Kaito hanya tertawa canggung.

"Hm, mungkin ia sedang merencanakan pencuriannya malam ini, Aoko." Hakuba Saguru, teman sekelasnya yang selalu saja menuduhnya KID ikut masuk dalam obrolan.

Yah, itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dulu ia adalah KID, sebelum akhirnya bunuh diri setelah seminggu kekasihnya tiada. Sekarang ia adalah KID karena meneruskan jejak ayahnya, Kuroba Toichi yang terbunuh karena kecelakaan.

Bukan hanya sekedar kecelakaan. Namun kecelakaan itu disengaja. Dan ia menjadi KID agar bisa menangkap pembunuh ayahnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Hakuba-_kun_?"

Kaito tersentak ditempatnya, "sudah kubilang, aku bukan KID!"

"Hmph, aku akan membuka topengmu suatu saat nanti. Lihat saja, detektif sepertiku suatu saat akan membuka topengmu!"

Ngomong ngomong soal detektif... kekasihnya kembali menjadi detektif didunia ini. Seperti dirinya yang kembali menjadi KID. Namanya... Kudo Shinichi. Ia pernah mendengar namanya dan seseorang yang keliru memanggilnya Kudo.

Yah, sejak dulu wajahnya dan kekasihnya itu tak jauh berbeda.

Ia tidak akan pernah menemui Kudo Shinichi. Baik KID maupun Kuroba Kaito tidak akan bertemu dan menemuinya. Lebih baik begitu daripada salah satu dari mereka kembali hilang.

"Ba-kai-to! Kau lagi lagi melamun!" sentakan Aoko kembali menyadarkannya, diam diam merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan temannya itu.

"Maaf yah khehehe, aku sedang memikirkan ibuku yang katanya kemarin bertemu dengan teman lamanya..."

"Eeeh?" Aoko berkacak pinggang, "Tidak biasanya kau memperdulikan perkataan ibumu."

Kaito hanya nyengir, sedetik kemudian menjentikkan jari dan...

_Poof_!

Baju seragam Hakuba berubah menjadi gaun pengantin yang indah. Sayangnya gaun itu tidak cocok dipakai pada tubuh kekar Hakuba.

"KAITOOOO!" Hakuba dan Aoko menjerit kesal, sedangkan Kaito sudah lebih dulu kabur melalui jendela. Lagi lagi Hakuba harus rela ditertawakan teman satu sekolahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jubah putih berkibar tertiup angin, Kaito KID berdiri diatas atap sambil memperhatikan Nakamori keibu dan para polisi yang terkecoh. Permata sudah di tangan, tinggal ia kembalikan disaat yang tepat.

Oh tunggu, apakah ia sudah bilang kalau ia melakukan pencurian ini hanya untuk bersenang senang mengganggu para polisi dan mencari pembunuh ayahnya. Ia tidak tau apa motif mereka, namun terkadang tembakan yang menargetkan dirinya nyaris melukainya—dan membunuhnya. Tentu saja.

"Kurasa kau cukup senang ya, mempermainkan para polisi itu." Sebuah suara menyapa dibaliknya.

"Ya tentu saja aku—bagaimana kau bisa?!" KID dengan cepat berbalik hanya untuk melihat seorang anak kecil dengan kacamata dan gaun merah selutut. Tubuh atasnya ditutup oleh jaket hitam dan kakinya memakai sepatu keats merah dengan garis putih dipinggirnya.

Rambut hitam kecoklatannya yang panjang setengah punggung dimainkan oleh angin, membawa pergi wangi shamppo yang menenangkan dari sana. Dan wajah yang mirip dengan Shinichinya itu...

Tidak. Itu mustahil. Shinichi didunia ini terlahir sebagai laki laki, sama sepertinya. Tidak mungkin juga Shinichi mengecil seperti ini. Terlebih berubah menjadi seorang gadis cilik.

Menurut kabar yang tidak sengaja ia curi dengar, Shinichi sekarang juga sedang berada di Amerika. Ia tidak mungkin ada di Jepang.

"Kau siapa? Seorang gadis manis sepertimu tidak baik berada diatas sini dengan baju seperti itu, tau."

"Edogawa Conan, detektif... dan kau salah jika menganggapku sebagai gadis kecil, Kaito KID."

"Hee, _tantei chan_, pulanglah, ini sudah lewat dari jam tidurmu."

"Kau tau, KID, semua orang memiliki satu rahasia." Pernyataan itu menyadarkan KID yang melonggarkan kewaspadaan. Sebelum sempat ia bereaksi, bola kaki yang entah darimana datangnya sudah melesat. Nyaris mengenai wajahnya jika saja refleksnya tidak bagus.

"Haah, aku tidak menyangka kau begitu agresi—..." perkataan KID terhenti mendadak saat melihat apa yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat. Celana dalam putih dengan tambahan paha putih mulus yang kecil terlihat akibat gerakan kaki sang gadis cilik saat menendang bola sepaknya.

**_BLUSSSSSHHHH?!?!_**

"Me-me-me-_meitantei chan_!" KID ingin menghampiri dan menceramahi gadis kecil ini sebelum suara benda jatuh dengan erangan terdengar dari belakangnya.

KID tau itu pasti Snake. Tapi bagaimana bisa detektif cilik ini...

"Pergilah. Mereka mengincarmu." Suara lembut namun tegas itu terdengar, menarik atensi KID sepenuhnya. Wajah cantik itu menampilkan ekspresi sedih yang tidak ia mengerti dibalik kacamata bulat dengan progam rumit.

Jujur saja, KID saat ini ingin memeluk gadis kecil bernama Edogawa Conan itu. Manik aquanya yang tampak menyendu namun sekaligus memiliki keyakinan kuat didalamnya itu membuatnya ingin memeluk dan melindunginya. Tapi... kenapa? Kenapa perasaan ini hinggap padanya?

Namun ingatan akan pembunuh ayahnya yang mungkin saja bisa tertangkap sekarang mengurungkan niatnya. Jadi ia mengaktifkan hang glaidernya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi.

Satu hal yang dilewatkannya adalah Conan yang kini menatap kepergiannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

'_Kai, kali ini... tak akan kubiarkan kita berdua mati._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara decitan kasur terdengar, cahaya bulan purnama menyusup malu malu melalui celah tirai yang tidak tertutup sempurna.

Kuroba Kaito tidak dapat tidur. Sudah berulang kali ia merubah posisi dan memejamkan mata, ia tetap tidak bisa terbang ke alam mimpi.

Mengerang kesal, ia memutuskan berjalan jalan disekitar rumahnya. Berharap akan mengantuk dan ia dapat tidur pulas sampai besok siang.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya ya..."

"Aku tidak percaya kalian mempercayai kisah yang mustahil dipercayai oleh kalian."

Kaito menghentikan langkah dan mempertajam pendengarannya. Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau ia mendengar suara Hakuba Saguru dan Edogawa Conan?

"Yah, memang mustahil sih. Aku nyaris tidak percaya tapi melihat semua bukti itu aku mau tak mau harus percaya."

Penasaran, Kaito diam diam mengikuti dan mengintip dari balik rimbunnya daun. Itu Hakuba, Hattori Heiji dan Edogawa Conan! Sedang apa mereka malam malam begini? Dan lagi, pembicaraan apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini dirumahku? Hanya berjaga jaga saja. Mungkin ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita sekarang." Hakuba memotong, dan mereka hanya berbincang hal ringan setelahnya. Seperti apa mereka sudah mendapat izin dari keluarga atau bagaimana sekolah mereka.

Diam diam Kaito merinding saat Hakuba berkata bahwa mungkin saja ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Instingnya tajam juga. Tapi Kaito tetap saja melanjutkan acara menguntitnya sampai dirumah Hakuba.

Dengan kemampuan mencuri—sulapnya, Kaito berhasil masuk kedalam kediaman Hakuba dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Kaito tidak menggunakan penyadap saja, jawabannya mudah. Ia lupa membawanya.

"Mereka sudah mulai bergerak lagi?"

"Tidak, mereka kini hanya bersembunyi di lubang kelinci. Sebentar lagi... sedikit lagi..."

Hattori menepuk puncak kepala Conan, "Tak apa, kau pasti bisa. Aku percaya padamu dan aku akan membantumu dengan sekuat tenaga. Bila perlu aku akan memakai _katana_ku!"

"Hmph, jangan terlalu besar kepala. Gadis sepertimu lebih baik duduk diam dan menunggu. Ini terlalu berbahaya."

"Haah?! Beraninya kau bilang begitu!"

"Hm... tapi tidakkah kalian merasa bahwa ini aneh? Mereka seolah olah hancur dari dalam." Edogawa Conan memasang pose berpikirnya, mencoba menanalisis kembali data data yang berhasil diketahuinya.

Karena ia harus secepatnya menyelesaikan ini... karena ia sudah bertemu dengannya...

"Mungkin PSB dan FBI berhasil membunuh dan mengadu domba mereka?"

"Hentikan pemikiran bodohmu. Pemimpin BO tidak akan begitu mudah dikalahkan."

Hattori yang memang pada dasarnya berdarah panas dan mudah terpicu tentu saja marah, "AKU TAU ITU IDIOT! AKU KAN HANYA BERKATA MUNGKIN!"

Cukup. Conan mulai lelah dengan perdebatan sepasang jodoh itu. Dan lagi, ia tau ada seseorang yang sedari tadi membuntuti dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka. "Hakuba _san_, aku akan ketoilet dulu. Kalian bisa berunding tanpa aku."

Conan turun dari sofa dan pergi keluar, meninggalkan Hakuba dan Hattori yang masih berdebat.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi ia menguping, Kaito memutuskan untuk pulang saat ia berbalik melihat Conan didepannya. Tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak Kaito ketahui dan siap menembaknya dengan jarum bius.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mendengarkan pembicaraan kami, KID."

Mendadak Kaito merasa ada yang telah menusuk lehernya, dan belum sempat ia bereaksi, tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh kedalam pelukan Edogawa Conan.

Bisikan "_Oyasuminasai_," terdengar sebelum semuanya benar benar gelap dan kesadarannya melayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya pagi menyusup melalui jendela yang tirainya tidak tertutup rapat, membangunkan Kaito yang sebelumnya masih asik menjelajah alam mimpi.

Melenguh kemudian mengerjapkan mata, Kaito mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada dikamarnya. Ingatannya memutar kejadian semalam dan dengan panik ia mengecek pakaiannya.

Tidak ada yang hilang. Dan Kaito bersyukur tadi malam ia tidak menggunakan kostum KIDnya.

Lalu siapa yang sudah membawanya kesini? Tidak mungkin Conan kan? Tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk menggendongnya kembali kerumahnya.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar."

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh, langsung bertatapan dengan Conan yang memakai sweater hijau gelap dengan celana pendek sepaha warna abu abu. Heh, selera fashion yang buruk.

"_Meitantei chan_... siapa yang sudah membawaku kesini?"

"Hm... Hakuba _san_ tadi malam menggendongmu dan membawamu pulang. Karena rumahmu kosong, akhirnya aku menginap. Sedangkan Hattori menginap dirumah Hakuba _san_."

"Begitu, lalu kenapa _tantei han_ tidak menginap juga?"

Conan memandangnya kesal, "Tidak mungkin kami dengan lancangnya tidur dikamar tamu tanpa izin. Tapi kau akan sendirian. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjagamu."

Kaito mengangguk angguk. Tunggu dulu. Ada yang salah.

"Lalu tadi malam kau tidur dimana, _meitantei chan_?" tanyanya menyelidik. Diperhatikannya Conan yang mengalihkan pandangan—malu ditatap terlalu intens olehnya.

"Disofa. Sudahlah. Ayo sarapan. Aku sudah menyiapkannya karena kupikir kau akan bangun nanti saat sudah lebih siang." Conan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Kaito ingin menyuruhnya untuk tidur dikasurnya karena kantung matanya terlihat jelas.

"Hee, kau sudah bisa memasak rupanya. Kalau begitu ayo turun!" ajak Kaito saat melihat Conan balas menatapnya, seolah menunggu.

Mereka turun dengan Conan yang mengikuti Kaito dalam diam. Ekspresi wajahnya rumit, seolah olah sedang bimbang akan sesuatu.

"Wah, omurice! Asikk, _ittadakimasu_!" Kaito seolah kelaparan langsung duduk dan memakan bagiannya. Ayolah, perutnya langsung keroncongan saat mencium wangi masakan Conan.

Conan mengikutinya, duduk dan makan lebih tenang. "_Ittadakimasu_."

"_Hini-henyak-hehali!_"

Mau tak mau gadis kecil dihadapannya tersenyum, "Telan dulu baru bicara, KID."

Dan panggilan itu sukses membuat Kaito tersedak dan langsung menyambar segelas susu yang sudah disiapkan. Ia lupa jika Conan sudah mengetahui jati dirinya! Gawat, ia sedang tidak memakai penyamaran sama sekali sekarang.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membongkar identitas aslimu." Seolah tau, Conan menenangkan Kaito yang memandangnya curiga. Gadis itu menyelesaikan makannya dan mengucap "Terimakasih atas makanannya." Sebelum menguap kecil.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" Kaito bertanya seraya menghabiskan makanannya dan mengangkat piring bekas mereka untuk dicuci. "Jika masih ada waktu, tidurlah sebentar dikamarku. Aku tidak keberatan. Dan panggil aku Kaito. Namaku Kuroba Kaito"

Conan mengangguk terkantuk kantuk, "Mmm.. jika kau tidak keberatan... Kaito..."

Melihat itu, Kaito menghela nafas dan segera menyelesaikan acara mencucinya. Ia menggendong Conan layaknya bayi dan membawanya kekamarnya, menurunkannya dengan sangat hati hati dan menyelimutinya.

"_Oyasumi, meitantei chan_." Kaito nyaris beranjak jika saja tangannya tidak digenggam erat oleh Conan.

"_Mm_... Kai... to..." terdengar gumaman pelan, sukses membuat Kaito mengurungkan niat untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Toh wajah cantik gadis kecil ini begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Kau begitu manis, ah," Kaito melepas kacamata yang dipakai Conan dan menaruhnya diatas nakas, kini wajahnya yang polos tampak jelas tanpa kacamata penganggu. "Hei, _meitantei chan_, jangan bilang padaku kalau kau adalah _Shinichi_? Kau begitu mirip dengannya dimasalalu... tapi itu pasti mustahil yah? Tidak mungkin kau Shinichi..."

Kaito menggumam, tangannya tidak sadar mengusap usap rambut halus Conan. Ia tidak mengerti, perasaan lega apa yang membuncah didadanya? Dan lagi, kenapa Conan sangat perhatian padanya? Ia hanyalah seorang pencuri iseng yang tidak sengaja bertemu. Tapi kenapa gadis cilik ini begitu perhatian?

_Ting tong! Ting tong!_

Suara bel menghancurkan lamunannya. Ia pelan pelan melepas genggaman Conan dan beranjak turun untuk membuka pintu.

"Ya, siapa pagi pagi begini—Hakuba? Dan kau _tantei han_..?"

"Kuyakin kau sudah mengenalku. Aku Hattori Heiji, detektif dari Osaka. Mana Ku—Conan?" Heiji seenaknya masuk dan berkeliling, mencari Conan.

"Conan ada dikamarku, sedang tidur. Ada apa memangnya?" Kaito bertanya bingung sekaligus penasaran. Dua detektif didepannya ini tampak terburu buru.

"Conan harus segera '_kembali_'. Orangtuanya sudah menunggu." Hakuba menjawab dengan sinis, tatapannya menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak suka pada Kaito.

Ugh, Kaito tau ia bersalah karena menguping tadi malam. Ha itu mungkin saja penting dan rahasia. Tapi, hei! Ia juga bisa menjaga rahasia!

"Hoam... sudah saatnya?" Conan muncul dengan Hattori yang menggendongnya, matanya mengerjap ngerjap dibalik kacamata, tampak sekali masih mengantuk. "Hattori... tolong turunkan aku..."

"Eh? Tapi kau masih mengantuk kan Conan?"

Conan menggeleng, "Mau turun." Dan Hattori menurunkannya.

Segera setelah Hattori menurunkannya, Conan langsung berlari kecil kearah Kaito dan memintanya untuk berjongkok agar sejajar dengannya. Mengundang tatapan bingung ketiga pemuda lainnya.

"Ada apa mei—Conan?" tanya Kaito saat Conan memegang kedua pipinya dan menatap langsung kedalam kedua matanya. "Hei, ada yang ingin kau—_mmh_?!"

Apa yang dilakukan Conan membuat syok lainnya. Terutama Kaito yang bahkan hanya mampu terdiam mematung. Conan menciumnya tepat dibibir!

Apa ini? Sesuatu didalam hatinya merasa hangat dan lega. Kaito sama sekali tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri. Lalu saat Conan mulai bergerak menghisap belahan bibir Kaito, ia secara tidak sadar membalas dan mulai mendominasi bibir Conan yang manis.

Hakuba dan Hattori melotot melihatnya. Mereka syok sampai tidak dapat berkata kata.

"_Mmmh_—Kai—_mmch, ah_..." kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat Conan melepaskan ciuman panas itu, Kaito memandangnya kosong. Entah masih syok atau belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Kai... aku akan segera kembali. Jadi tunggulah aku." Setelahnya sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi. "Hattori, ayo kita pergi."

Hattori yang tersadar langsung menarik Conan dari pelukan Kaito dan berderap pergi. Cepat cepat angkat kaki dari rumah Kuroba Kaito. Hakuba mengikutinya dari belakang setelah memberikan sebuah tepukan dan tatapan tidak suka campur sinis pada Kaito.

Mereka menaiki mobil yang Hakuba sengaja bawa dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Kaito yang kini mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi.

"ARGGHHH! APA YANG KULAKUKAN TADI SIH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

.

**A/n;**

**Um... halo? Saya author baru difandom ini...**

**Saya nggak tau harus bilang apa... yang jelas jiwa KIDCon dan KaiCon dan tentunya KaiShin meronta ronta. Apalagi saat saya menonton Magic Kaito episode 21. Jiwa pedo saya meronta hendak lepas. Dan jadilah ff ini.**

**Semoga ini bisa memenuhi asupan untuk KaiShin disini karena fandom ini mulai sepi...**

**Salam, Zian.**


	2. 2

**Penyatuan Kita Akan Menghentikan Ini.**

**Rate: M**

**Detective Conan and Magic Kaito punya Aoyama Gosho. Aku cuman pinjam karakternya demi membuat dan memenuhi asupan pribadi yang sedang amat sangat bucin dengan KaiShin.**

**Warning! Typo, Gaje, banyak Plot Holenya dan sebangsanya. Shinichi adalah WANITA. Yeps, ini genderbend Shinichi.**

**Happy—oh, terakhir, DLDR!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ.**

**Dosa dan segala hal yang membuat readers menggila, menjerit, menangis, dan sebagainya bukan tanggung jawab saya. Ditanggung sendiri ya (ngakak nista).**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaitou KID tampak duduk termenung diatas pagar pembatas gedung. Jarinya yang tertutup sarung tangan memainkan permata yang baru saja dicuri.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian dirumahnya 3 bulan yang lalu.

Kejadian dimana gadis cilik bernama Conan menciumnya dan menghilang tanpa jejak hingga saat ini. Ia bahkan sudah melakukan pertunjukannya 2 kali. Tapi gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Yang lebih mengherankan, Snake, pembunuh yang mengincarnya itu sudah tidak pernah muncul. Yah, bukan apa. Hanya saja ini hal yang cukup aneh.

Kembali pada Conan, kenapa Kaito merasa rindu? Sebenarnya siapa gadis kecil itu? Hakuba juga belakangan selalu menghilang dengan alasan kasus. Namun tidak ada berita apapun mengenai kasus besar dan pemuda pirang itu tidak menghadiri pertunjukannya.

Jika Kaito bertanya, Hakuba hanya akan bungkam. Bahkan saat ia menjahilinya. Membuat Kaito merasa sedikit frustasi namun ia juga tidak memiliki informasi tentang Conan lebih jauh.

"Oi, sampai kapan kau akan duduk termenung disana seperti orang yang tengah patah hati?" suara itu menarik kesadaran Kaito. Membuatnya langsung awas dan turun dari tempatnya semula.

Seorang gadis yang tampaknya seumurannya tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Memakai dress tiga per empat warna hitam yang sedikit berkibar tertiup angin kencang. Ia memakai jaket yang menutupi lengan dan bahunya dari dinginnya angin malam.

Saat ia berbalik, oksigen disekitarnya terasa menghilang.

"Aku kembali, Kaito..." gadis itu mirip sekali dengan Conan versi dewasa tanpa kacamata bulatnya. Sekaligus mirip dengan Shinichi... Shinichi-_nya_...

"Shi...ni...chi...?" Kaito terbata, apa yang ada didepannya ini nyata kan? Gadis ini... benar benar Shinichi?

Lalu saat gadis itu merentangkan tangan, Kaito tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak segera masuk kedalam dekapan itu.

"Shinichi. Shinichi. Shinichi. Shinichi. Shinichi. Aku bertemu denganmu lagi... kau ada didepanku, dipelukanku. _Hsk_, Shinichi..." Kaito meracau, ia benar benar bahagia. Aroma Shinichi yang lembut dan menenangkan dihirupnya dalam dalam. Aroma yang tidak sekalipun pernah dilupakannya.

"Ya, Kaito. Ini aku, Shinichi-mu..." Shinichi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Memeluk Kaito erat dan menenggelamkan diri pada pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

Kaito melepas pelukan mereka hingga ia dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya lebih jelas, dan Shinichi mengusap air mata yang mengaliri pipi Kaito tanpa ia sendiri sadari. Wajah mereka berdekatan dan sebuah ciuman manis terjadi.

Penuh perasaan, penuh cinta.

Lengan Shinichi mulai mengalungi leher Kaito saat Kaito menarik pinggangnya lebih mendekat. Ciuman mereka mulai menjadi panas jika saja Kaito tidak tersentak kaget dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Shin...ichi... tidak—tidak, tidak seharusnya kita bertemu seperti ini—" Kaito meracau panik, membuat Shinichi menatapnya sedih.

"Kai kumohon dengarkan aku dulu—" Shinichi menangkap lengan Kaito tepat sebelum kekasihnya itu melarikan diri dengan _Hang Glider_-nya.

"Tidak Shinichi! Jika kita bertemu maka salah satu dari kita akan tiada lagi—aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau melihatmu mati dihadapanku lagi!"

"Kai dengarkan aku!"

"Kumohon lepaskan aku Shinichi!"

"AKU SUDAH MENEMUKAN CARANYA!" pada akhirnya gadis itu berteriak. Membuat pemberontakan Kaito terhenti begitu saja.

"Ha... hahaha.. jangan bohong, Shinichi... kumohon... itu tidak mungkin..."

Shinichi menatap Kaito yang masih bergerak gelisah dengan penuh keyakinan. "Kalau kau tidak percaya... aku punya bukti kuat. Bukti yang sudah ku kumplkan selama bertahun tahun, bahkan saat aku baru berumur 7 tahun!"

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin bahwa kita tidak akan terpisah lagi Shinichi?! Apa kau tidak merasa sakit?!" Kaito melepaskan tangan Shinichi di lengannya, beralih mencengkram kedua bahu Shinichi dan secara tidak sadar membentaknya. "Apa kau tidak merasa sakit saat melihat aku atau kau sendiri mati dihadapanmu?! Aku lelah, Shinichi! Aku lelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa salah satu dari kita akan kembali mati saat kita bertemu!"

"Kai..."

"Cukup Shinichi... bukankah lebih baik kita tidak bertemu? Ini semua kesalahanku... jika saja aku tidak memecahkan pandora... kau... kau pasti masih hidup dan tidak perlu merasakan takdir kejam ini!"

"Kaito! Jangan berkata seperti itu!" Shinichi menyentak Kaito, memeluknya erat dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras. "Sesakit apapun... aku akan baik baik saja, Kai."

Kaito berhenti memberontak, beralih memeluk Shinichi erat dan menangis di ceruk lehernya. "..._hsk_..."

"Aku akan baik baik saja... karena aku tau aku akan kembali bertemu denganmu. Selama itu terjadi, aku akan selalu baik baik saja. Itu karena kamu, Kai." Shinichi menepuk nepuk Kaito lembut, "Maaf, kau pasti sangat menderita kan?"

"Kai, kalau kau masih tidak percaya, datanglah ke mansion Kudo. Aku akan menunggumu... kita bisa menyelesaikan ini bersama. Aku yakin karena selama ini takdir telah selalu mempertemukan kita..."

"..." Kaito melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Shinichi dengan tatapan rumit. "Aku... aku akan memikirkannya." dan seketika asap putih menghalangi pandangan Shinichi, lantas Kaito menghilang.

"Aku akan menunggu... aku mencintaimu, Kaito.."

'_Aku juga, Shinichi_.' Bisik Kaito dari balik kegelapan malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Buku misteri bertumpuk disebelahnya bersama kopi hitam yang sedikit mengeluarkan uap. Shinichi duduk menyamankan diri dengan buku misteri tebal di pangkuan.

_Aqua_-nya fokus pada setiap barisan kata yang merangkai kalimat kalimat bersambungan. Tanpa sadar larut dalam cerita.

"Shinichi..." ia tidak terkejut saat kedua lengan beralut jas putih memeluknya dari belakang bersamaan dengan wangi familiar. "Membaca Sherlock, eh?"

"_Nnnh_... Kaito, kau datang..." Shinichi sedikit melenguh saat Kaito bernafas di lehernya. "Oi, geli.."

"Ya, dan aku menagih penjelasan." Kaito menarik diri, memutar dan berhadapan dengan Shinichi.

Menghela nafas, Shinichi bangkit berdiri dan melangkah kearah rak buku disudut. Menarik tuas tersembunyi dan seketika tangga menuju bawah tanah terpampang.

"Ikut aku, Kai..."

Kaito terkekeh, mengubah seragam KID-nya menjadi baju biasa dan membuat Shinichi menatapnya lamat lamat. "Tentu saja aku sudah tau itu, Shin-_chan_... dan aku juga tau, kau sudah menangkap pembunuh ayahku..."

Mendekat, Shinichi mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kaito dan mencuri kecupan dari kekasihnya. "Aku hanya menghindari adanya kemungkinan mereka mengacau..."

Tersenyum mesum, Kaito meraih pinggang Shinichi dan mencium gadis itu. "Terimakasih sudah membuat mereka dipenjara..."

"Sama sama. _Nde_, kamu mau ke ruang penelitianku atau mau pindah ke ranjang saja?" Shinichi tersenyum menantang, tapi Kaito melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mundur satu langkah.

"Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan kutukan ini. Aku tidak mau kau kembali mati..."

Shinichi mengangguk, mendahului Kaito turun dan menyalakan lampu agar lebih terang dan mereka tidak akan tersandung.

Ruangan bawah tanah itu seperti perpustakaan di atas, namun lebih kecil dan bukunya tidak berisi misteri, namun tentang penelitian dan macam permata. Juga tentang teori kehidupan reinkarnasi. Ada meja kerja ditengah ruangan, penuh dengan buku tebal terbuka acak berserakan dengan berbagai bahasa kuno—yang entah kenapa Kaito mengerti artinya. Disisi sisinya, dinding penuh dengan rak buku.

Lalu pandangan Kaito jatuh pada dinding yang penuh tempelan kertas coretan dan paku yang menghubungkan benang merah satu sama lainnya diapit oleh rak berisi buku dikanan-kirinya. _Indigo_-nya membulat saat tidak sengaja membaca salah satu berita tentang _Magician Under Moonlight_. Itu dirinya! Dirinya sebagai Kaitou KID pertama!

_Tunggu, berita berita apa yang tertempel disini_?!

Kaitou KID pertama yang kehilangan kekasihnya saat ia mendapat sihir dari sebuah permata bernama pandora. Fenomena bulan merah yang terjadi seribu tahun sekali. Kejadian bulan dan matahari ungu dihari kematian Kaitou KID pertama. Kekasih paling tersiksa. Fenomena aneh di muka bumi seharian. Kaitou KID kembali setelah 24 tahun menghilang. Sepasang kekasih yang bunuh diri layaknya Romeo dan Juliet—

"Sh—shinichi... ini..."

"Itu kita, Kai. Semua berita itu memuat tentang kita." Shinichi dibelakangnya duduk dengan coklat hangat ditangan. "Sobekan kertas itu kuambil dari buku buku teori. Aku menggabungkan semua hal itu dan mendapat sebuah kesimpulan."

"Ta—tapi bagaimana bisa berita tentang nama reinkarnasi kita ada ditanganmu?!" Kaito menatap tidak percaya, nyaris berteriak saat tidak sengaja melihat berita Edogawa Conan yang disebut sebut memiliki kejeniusan diatas rata rata. "Kau—jangan bilang kau adalah Edogawa Conan?!"

Shinichi menghela nafas, Kaito-_nya_ pasti terguncang.

"Kai, sini duduk bersamaku. Aku akan meceritakan semuanya." Shinichi menaruh gelasnya di meja kecil disamping sofa, mengulurkan tangan dan menyambut Kaito yang langsung mendusel padanya. _Aqua_-nya menatap dinding penuh tempelan didepannya kosong, sedangkan tangannya refleks mengusap rambut berantakan Kaito.

"Aku bilang duduk bersamaku, bukan berlutut didepanku seperti ini..."

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu... Shinichi."

"Tapi tidak berlutut seperti ini..."

Kaito memandang Shinichi dalam diam, kemudian tanpa aba aba ia berdiri dan mengangkat pinggang Shinichi.

Belum sempat Shinichi protes, Kaito sudah mendudukkan diri disofa dan menurunkan Shinichi di pangkuannya. "Dengan begini aku dapat memelukmu."

Gadis dipangkuannya mengerjap, lalu blushing saat lengan Kaito merambat untuk memeluknya lebih erat. "Ka-kai..."

"Ceritakan, Shinichi... kumohon, aku begitu takut kau akan mati lagi. Melihatnya sangat menyaitkan..."

Menghela nafas, sambil mengusap usap kepala berambut coklat gelap yang mendusel pada bahunya, Shinichi memulai kisahnya.

"Apa kau ingat awal dari semua ini? Kau bunuh diri setelah seminggu aku tiada. Orang orang menyebutmu penyihir yang beruntung, tapi kau malah bunuh diri dan setelah kematianmu, matahari berubah menjadi ungu dan bulan menjadi merah seharian. Membuat semua umat manusia panik, mengira hari kiamat telah tiba. Nyatanya tidak terjadi apapun hingga sekarang."

"Kecuali reinkarnasi kita yang terus berulang bagaikan kutukan. Iya kan?"

Shinichi mengangguk, dan Kaito makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Pandora menginginkan kita bersatu, Kai. Itu sebabnya kita selalu mati bersama. Kau ingat reinkarnasi dimana jiwaku tertahan didunia bukan?"

"Dan jiwamu berhasil pergi saat aku ikut bunuh diri..."

"Ya. Dan setelah reinkarnasi pertama kita dimana aku melupakanmu sesaat dan mengingatmu sebelum aku mati, aku selalu mengingatmu, berusaha mencari cara memutus kutukan ini. Dan kau selalu menemukanku disaat aku nyaris putus asa. Kau selalu menyelamatkanku Kai."

"Cukup, Shinichi. Aku mulai paham sebagian besarnya. Lalu perihal Conan? Bagaimana bisa kau mengecil? Kau tau, aku bahkan merasa aku adalah pedofil karena berciuman panas dengan anak dibawah umur."

Shinichi dipelukannya tertawa, "Maaf Kai, tapi itu harus dilakukan. Setidaknya agar '_jiwa_' pandora didalam diri kita bertemu dan '_mengetahui_' bahwa '_mereka_' akan bersatu."

"Huh, kenapa harus saat masih berwujud Conan?" Kaito cemberut, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan menggigit kecil perpotongan leher kekasihnya.

"Kai! Geli! Saat itu aku masih melawan _Black Organisasion_, jadi aku belum bisa kembali sebagai Shinichi. Kai! Berhenti menggigit leherku!"

Kaito melepas gigitannya, menjilat bekasnya dan tersenyum mesum. "_Awww_, Shin-_chan_ manis sekali~ aku jadi ingin memakanmu~"

Shinichi mendengus, "_Shut up! You can eat me later_. Mau masih ingin tau perihal Conan atau tidak?"

Kaito menarik kepalanya dan mencium Shinichi. "Tentu saja aku masih ingin mengetahuinya. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa menjadi kecil seperti itu?" ucapnya setelah nyaris membuat Shinichi melenguh dengan ciumannya.

"Manis sekali, aku tidak tahan, Shin-_chan_. Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu didepan yang lain selain aku, okay?"

"Kai—aku... aku ceroboh karena terlalu fokus dengan kasus..." Shinich mencoba menjelaskan saat aura Kaito terasa menusuk. Seakan akan sudah mengerti mengapa Shinichi bisa mengecil menjadi anak 7 tahun.

"Oh, aku sudah menduga itu."

"Mereka meminumkanku sebuah obat... dan aku berubah menjadi '_Conan_'. Tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali Kai... dengan bantuan Shiho, mantan anggota organisasi dan para polisi dunia."

"Ya. Kau kembali dengan selamat." Kaito mencium Shinichi kembali dan turun menyerang leher yang terlihat. "Aku akan meninggalkan tanda padamu... aku mencintaimu, sampai rasanya aku akan gila saat mengerti kau nyaris menghilangkan nyawamu lagi."

"_Nnnh_... Kai..." lengan Shinichi meraih leher Kaito, mendesah memalukan namun membiarkan Kaito yang sedang agresif bertindak sesukanya. "Tanggal kejadian bulan merah dan... _ngh_... matahari ungu itu tetap sama... _shhh_... tanggal 4 mei... setiap... seribu tahun... _aakh_... Kai! Sakit..."

Kaito menarik diri, menatap beberapa tanda yang sukses ia ciptakan dileher dan bahu Shinichi. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, 4 mei itu... ulang tahun Shinichi dan tanggal kematiannya. "4 mei?"

Shinichi mengangguk, menatap Kaito dengan mata berkaca dan berucap, "tanggal 4 mei... hari ulang tahunku dimasalalu dan hari dimana kau bunuh diri... dikehidupanku sekarang, tanggal ulang tahunku adalah 4 mei.."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara memutus kutukan ini? Ulang tahunmu sebentar lagi. Dan aku masih ingat tanggal kematian salah satu dari kita adalah 5 mei. Itu selalu berulang." Kaito memperhatikan Shinichi yang mendadak merah padam dipangkuannya. "Shin-_chan_?"

"Pada tanggal 4 mei tahun ini... tragedi bulan merah akan kembali terulang... dan kita harus... harus..." wajah Shinichi makin memerah, dan Kaito mulai menangkap maksudnya. "Itu... itu..."

"Kita harus bersatu pada saat itu ya, Shin-chan?" pernyataan Kaito membuat Shinichi tersentak dan memalingkan wajahnya, terlalu malu untuk melihat Kaito.

'_Awww, imutnya! Shin-chan memang yang terbaik! Aku mencintaimu Shin-chan!_' batin Kaito menjerit. Shinichi-nya memang selalu manis.

"... saat yang tepat untuk kita bersatu adalah hari dimana '_pasangan_' Pandora ikut meninggalkan dunia, menyebabkan bulan dan matahari menangis darah. Itu sebabnya fenomena itu disebut sebagai tangisan darah..."

Kaito terdiam, di hari ulang tahun Shinichi ia akan menyentuhnya—astaga. Wajahnya ikut merona mendengarnya.

"Shin-chan, kalau bisa aku ingin mengikatmu dulu... baru menyentuhmu. Aku tidak mau jika sampai kelewatan hingga kau hamil, terlebih kita masih kuliah." Kaito kembali mendusel untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang panas, begitupun Shinichi yang otomatis bersembunyi di bahu lebar Kaito.

"Kalau begitu... jangan jauh jauh dariku. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga padamu..."

"Tentu Shin-_chan_, tapi izinkan aku mengabari ibuku untuk mengenalkanmu. Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu dengan pasangan Kudo untuk secara sopan meminta putri mereka untuk menjadi Istri dari Kuroba Kaito."

Shinichi mengangguk, hatinya diam diam berbunga. Bahagia karena Kaito begitu gentle dengannya.

Kaito melirik jam tua yang berdenting dipojok ruangan, sudah jam setengah tiga pagi. Mereka harus tidur.

"Shin-_chan_, ayo tidur. Dimana kamarmu? Kita bahas hal ini nanti."

"Dari ruangan atas belok kanan, kamarku ada di lantai atas ditenga—_Kyaa_! Kai!" Shinichi menjerit saat Kaito mendadak mengangkat tubuhnya seperti pengantin baru.

"Pegangan, sayang. Aku akan menggendongmu." Kaito tersenyum saat Shinichi mengalungkan lengan dilehernya. "Kau ringan sekali sih. Tapi aku suka."

Shinichi mengalihkan pandangan, "k-kalau kau sih, semua yang ada pa-pada diriku pasti suka... cinta malah."

Kaito tertawa dan mengeratkan gendongannya. Menaiki tangga dan mematikan lampu ruangan Shinichi lantas menutupnya seperti sediakala.

"Kai... kau mau tidur sendiri atau bersamaku?" pertanyaan Shinichi membuatnya menyeringai mesum, "Oh tidak, aku tau apa yang ada didalam pikiran mesummu itu."

"Ahaha, kau yang mengundangku, Shin-_chan_~ _hummpp_!" mulut Kaito seketika terbungkam oleh tangan Shinichi yang membekapnya. "_Huump-huuhup-huhuhuph_,"

"Diamlah! Kau bilang tidak akan menyentuhku dulu—_gyaa_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Shinichi refleks melepas bekapannya saat Kaito malah menjilat telapak tangannya.

"Salahmu memancingku begitu. Dasar! Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau belum siap." Kaito menurunkan Shinichi diatas kasurnya, mengunci pintu dan ikut naik keatas kasur.

"Tapi kalau kau memintanya..." Shinichi menatap Kaito yang menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua, jika Kaito yang memintanya... ia akan dengan senang hati memberikannya.

"Shh, Shin-_chan_. Kita bahas lagi nanti. Ayo tidur, sini." Kaito malah menarik Shinichi mendekat dan menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Memeluknya posessif. "_Oyasumi_," lalu mencium dahinya dan tertidur.

"_Oyasumi_, Kaito." Shinichi bangun, balas mencium pipi Kaito dan menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Kaito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yukiko masuk kedalam rumahnya, menjerit dan mencari keberadaan anak perempuannya. Sedangkan suaminya hanya dapat geleng geleng kepala mengetahui kebiasaan istrinya.

**Brak!**

"Shin-_chan_ ibu pulang—eh?" Yukiko yang baru saja mendobrak pintu kamar anaknya (hingga membuat kuncinya jebol) mematung saat menyadari tidak hanya anaknya yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

Penasaran, ia mendekat dan melihat bahwa anaknya dan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan anaknya namun versi laki laki tengah tidur berpelukan.

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_! SHIN-_CHAN_! YU-_KUN_ CEPAT KEMARI!" ia menjerit histeris. Mengagetkan Shinichi dan Kaito hingga mereka cepat cepat bangun.

"_Ka-kaa san_!" Shinichi panik, oh tidak—jangan sampai ibunya salah paham. Ia langsung bangun namun tertahan lengan Kaito yang melingkari perutnya.

"Ada apa Yukiko?" Yusaku muncul dari balik pintu, menatap terkejut dengan adanya Kaito diatas kasur disamping anaknya.

"_T-tou san_..."

"_KYAAAA_! YU-_KUN_! AKU AKAN SEGERA PUNYA CUCU!" Yukiko menjerit dan memeluk suaminya, tampak begitu gembira.

"_KAA SAN_! KAMI TIDAK MELAKUKAN HAL ITU!" Shinichi ikut menjerit dengan wajah merah padam. Sedangkan Kaito yang gugup hanya mampu diam ditempatnya.

"Huh! Shin-_chan_ bohong! Lalu apa itu bekas di lehermu?" tuding Yukiko, membuat Kaito maupun Shinichi makin memerah ditempatnya.

"I-ini..." Shinichi tergagap, namun tidak dapat mengelak tanda di lehernya.

_Poof!_

"A-_ano_... saya Kuroba Kaito! Salam kenal!" Kaito mengambil atensi dengan memperkenalkan diri. Menyelamatkan Shinichi dari rasa malu yang membakar wajahnya.

"Kuroba? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya... tunggu. KAU ANAKNYA KUROBA TOICHI?!" Yukiko menjerit lagi. Hingga Kaito diam diam merasa ngeri. "_KYAAA_! AKU HARUS MEMBERI TAHU CHI-_CHAN_!"

"Yukiko, itu berlebihan..." Yusaku yang dari tadi diam, mencoba menstabilkan istrinya yang nyentrik.

"Hah? Berlebihan apanya? Mereka itu harus segera di ikat! Aku mau punya cucu!"

"_Anoo_... sepertinya _onee-san_ salah paham... saya belum menyentuh Shinichi."

Yukiko yang mengotak atik ponselnya langsung terdiam. Yusaku sepertinya sudah berusaha menjelaskannya tadi? "Kalau begitu sentuh saja Shin-_chan_ sekarang!"

"H-hah?! _Kaa san_!"

"_Moshi moshi_, Chi-_chan_? Ini Yukiko, bisa kita bertemu? Sepertinya kita akan berbesan secepatnya... _ha'i_, Kai-_chan_ sudah memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. _Ha'i_."

Perkataannya dianggap angin lalu. _Poor you, Shin-chan_.

"Tou san percaya padamu. Kalian belum melakukannya. Tapi... sepertinya apa yang kau cari sudah ketemu, Shinichi." Yusaku mendekati Shinichi dan Kaito, lalu mengusap puncak kepala keduanya.

"_Tou san_..."

"Yusaku-_san_..."

"Karena itu, biarkan kami menyatukan kalian dengan sah. Karena mendengar cerita dari Shinichi, kalian sudah sangat menderita selama ini."

Kaito tertegun, sedangkan Shinichi bangkit dan memeluk ayahnya. "_Arigaou, Tou san_.. sudah percaya padaku."

"Tunggu—Shin-_chan_, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah menceritakannya pada ayahmu?!"

Shinichi menoleh dan memeletkan lidah, "Aku sengaja kok."

Dan sejujurnya Kaito mendadak ingin sekali menghukum Shinichi karena membuatnya kesal. Sayang sekali sekarang sedang tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali ia akan menghukumnya habis habisan.

Haha. Sadis kau Kaito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tanggal 4 Mei.**

Shinichi menatap pantulannya yang memakai gaun biru polos tanpa lengan dengan panjang selutut. Rambutnya digerai seperti biasa namun ibunya menambahkan jepit permata pada sisi kepalanya. Wajahnya pun dirias sederhana. Hanya bedak tipis dengan _eyeliner_ dan _liptint_.

Perasaannya sedikit gelisah. Ia bahkan melirik ponselnya berkali kali. Kaito belum memberi kabar apapun dari kemarin. Sudah seminggu mereka terpisah jarak, dan Kaito yang belum memberi kabar membuatnya cemas.

"Akhirnya Shin-_chan_ tampak seperti wanita! _Kaa san_ harus berterimakasih pada Kai-_chan_ nanti!" Yukiko memfoto Shinichi dari segala sudut, membuat gadis itu risih.

"Haa? Untuk apa _kaa san_ berterimakasih padanya."

"Yah karena dia, Shin-_chan_ku yang dulunya suka memotong pendek rambutnya hingga tampak seperti laki laki akhirnya mau memanjangkan rambut sampai seperti ini."

(Sekedar info, Shinichi selalu potong cowok sebelum jadi 'Conan'. Bahkan nyamar jadi cowok. Alasannya biar gampang kalau menghadapi kasus [jika dia terang terangan menjadi perempuan, tentunya ia akan dalam bahaya jika pelaku ingin balas dendam padanya]. Tapi setelah jadi 'Conan' dia mulai panjangin rambut sampe sepunggung. Shinichi disini jadi 'Conan' sudah nyaris 4 tahun. Makanya rambutnya bisa sepanjang itu.)

"Ka-_kaa san_! Kau tau sendiri aku memanjangkan rambut bukan untuk Kaito!"

Yukiko cekikikan, "kurasa tidak hanya karena hal itu, Shin-_chan_."

"Sudahlah, sudah saatnya kita berangkat atau kita akan terlambat nanti."

"Yu-_kun_, hari ini tragedi itu kan? Tangisan darah..."

Yusaku mengangguk, melirik Shinichi yang bergerak gelisah. "Shinichi, tenanglah. Kaito akan baik baik saja."

"Lebih baik kita segera berangkat. Ayo turun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka mengadakan acara pertunangan ini di hotel starlight, kota Shibuya. Rencananya besok mereka baru akan mengambil gambar untuk disebarluaskan. Mengingat banyak kenalan keluarga Shinichi dan Chikage yang ada diseluruh dunia. Khususnya jepang dan amerika.

Acara ini sendiri hanya dihadiri kerabat dekat dan berlangsung sederhana. Teman dekat Shinichi dan Kaito bahkan tidak diundang untuk mencegah kemungkinan bocor ke pihak media. (Mengingat Yukiko adalah aktris dan Shinichi masih dikira laki laki.)

"Kita sampai." Yusaku menggenggam tangan Shinichi, menuntunnya masuk hingga Yukiko merasa cemburu.

Shinichi sendiri masih merasa tidak tenang. Entah ia gugup atau takut, ia tidak tau. Yang terpenting adalah ia ingin bertemu Kaito sekarang.

Hingga mereka sampai disebuah ruangan besar dengan pintu merah marun yang menjadi pembatasnya terbuka, Shinichi baru bisa menghela nafas lega saat melihat Kaito tengah berbincang dengan profesor Agasa.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang." Seorang wanita dengan rambut ungu gelap—yang kemungkinan hal itu hasil semiran—menyambut dengan ramah. Ibunya bahkan langsung melompat dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Chi-_chan_! _Hishashiburi_!"

"Iya, sudah lama ya..." mereka berpelukan riang, sedangkan Shinichi bertatapan dengan Kaito. Bahkan gadis itu tanpa sadar sudah berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan menarik pelan lengan bajunya sambil menunduk.

"Shinichi..." Kaito merengkuh pinggang kekasihnya, meredakan rasa gelisah Shinichi. "Tak apa, aku disini."

"Un..."

"_Saa_! Ayo kita mulai acaranya!" Teriakan ceria Yukiko memecah hening, dan mereka semua mengangguk menyetujui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya Shin-_chan_ kelelahan." Kaito berujar saat melihat tunangannya yang nyaris tertidur di salah satu kursi. Cepat cepat ia menggendong gadis itu sebelum ia benar benar jatuh karena tertidur.

"_Sa_, bawa ke kamar gih." Ai Haibara—atau kita bisa panggil Miyano Shiho tiba tiba berbisik dibelakang Kaito, membuat pemuda itu merinding karena hawanya yang seram. "Sana, lihat itu, ibumu sudah tidak sabar ingin cucu."

Tersenyum mesum, Kaito membawa tunangannya naik kekamar hotel yang sudah keluarga mereka pesan. Dan sepertinya benar kata kekasihnya. Dunia diluar sana benar benar tertimpa cahaya ungu.

"_Mnn_.. Kaito..." sepasang lengan merambat kearah lehernya, dan _aqua_ itu mengerjap ngerjap lucu.

"Shin-_chan_, kenapa kau bangun?" Kaito menyapa dengan senyum, dan Shinichi pelan pelan mendapatkan kesadarannya secara utuh.

"... sudah saatnya ya?"

Kaito mengangguk dan membuka pintu kamar 605, "Sebelumnya ayo mandi dulu."

Shinichi tau Kaito mengunci pintu kamar mereka dan memasang kunci ganda. Jadi ia menarik kekasihnya dan menciumnya saat Kaito menurunkannya. "Kai..."

"Shin-chan sangat tidak sabar ya, ayo mandi dulu."

"Aku mau mandi bersamamu." Lengan Shinichi terkalung di leher Kaito, sedangkan Kaito disana sudah merona malu. "Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak kau terakhir menyentuhku... Kai, aku merindukanmu."

Shinichi mencium Kaito, menghisapnya dan menggodanya. "_Touch me_.. Kai."

Kaito membalas, mendorong Shinichi lembut dan mengurungnya diantara lengan dan tubuhnya. Mereka bertukar saliva dan saling beradu lidah, menciptakan suara berkecipak erotis.

"Shinichi..." mendesah bahagia, Kaito mulai melepaskan pakaian Shinichi. Tangannya turut meraba raba, meninggalkan sensasi panas pada kulit sang penerima.

Shinichi sendiri merasa mabuk oleh aroma Kaito. Mereka sudah tidak pernah saling bersentuhan dan bercinta sejak mereka pertama kali bereinkarnasi. Ia sangat merindukan hal ini. "Kai... penuhi aku.." ia mendesah memalukan, meminta layaknya jalang dengan wajah merona. Tangannya mengusap punggung kokoh berkeringat prianya. Kekasihnya.

Mereka melenguh bersamaan saat Kaito memasuki Shinichi. Penghalangnya didalam sana robek, dan dengan penuh cinta Kaito mengisi kekosongan didalam sana.

Nafas berhamburan, namun seolah belum cukup, mereka melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Tanpa menyadari cahaya merah yang masuk malu malu melalui tirai gorden yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup mulai mendekati mereka.

Menyinari penyatuan mereka dengan sinar merah hingga gerakan Kaito maupun Shinichi langsung terhenti.

"Shinichi..."

"_Nnngh_~ Kai.." Shinichi dibawah tindihannya menggeliat, merasa tidak nyaman saat bagian bawahnya masih diisi oleh milik Kaito. _Aquarime_-nya melihat cahaya merah yang lama lama berubah menjadi putih dan meredup, meninggalkan asap putih aneh yang memasuki perutnya. Ia tersenyum lega saat melirik warna langit diluar sana sudah kembali normal.

"Apa semua ini sudah berakhir, Shinichi?" Kaito turun dan mencium Shinichi dibawahnya, indigo-nya berkilat. "Kutukan ini sudah hilang untuk selamanya... kan? Kita tidak akan terpisah lagi kan?"

"Tentu saja Kai... tentu saja." Shinichi membalas ciuman Kaito, memeluknya erat hingga badan mereka yang penuh keringat menempel. "Kita akan selalu bersama.."

Mereka mendesah dan kembali berciuman. Shinichi kembali menatap Kaito dengan pandangan meminta dan badan mereka memanas.

"Lanjutkan Kai... penuhi aku.."

Kaito tertawa mendengarnya, "Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya." Dan ia menghantam lorong dibawah sana tanpa aba aba. Membuat Shinichi terguncang karena gerakannya yang semi-kasar.

"_Oohh_~ _yeah_ Kaito! _Harder_~"

"_As your wish, my love_."

Ah, sudahlah. Mari kita tinggalkan mereka untuk bersenang senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_End._**

**a/n: **

**Halo! Aku ngebut ngetik ini sejak hari kamis lalu!**

**Maaf tentang "_Ekhem-ekhem_" mereka yang kurang panas, haha. Aku ngetik ini didalam kelas dan tidak mungkin aku terang terangan membuat mereka "_Ekhem_" dengan keadaan yang ramai dengan anak anak mondar-mandir.**

**Okay, sekian sampai sini! Semoga kita bertemu dilain fanfiction!**

**Minat Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_9 tahun kemudian, kota Ekoda, kediaman keluarga Kuroba._**

Seorang bocah berusia sekitar 6 tahunan sedang berlarian turun dari atas tangga. Menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk berisik.

"Conan! Jangan lari lari!" seorang wanita dengan manik _aqua_ dan rambut coklat gelap panjang menegur dengan pisau sayur ditangannya.

"_Mou, kaa chan_! Aku sudah terlambat! _Tou chan_ dimana? Ia janji mengantarku hari ini!" bocah berkacamata yang tadi berlari hanya menggembungkan pipi dan memeluk pinggang ibunya. Rambutnya yang berantakan membuat sang ibu diam diam menghela nafas lelah. Putranya benar benar mirip dengan ayahnya. Minus sifatnya yang selalu menganalisis sesuatu saat sedang serius.

"_Tou chan_ ada dikamar. Sana bangunkan dia."

"_Ha'iiii_~" Conan melepas pelukannya dan kembali berderap menuju kamar orang tuanya. Meninggalkan sang ibu yang tersenyum melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tou chan_!"

**BRUK! **

Suara cempreng dan perut yang tiba tiba ditindih sudah cukup untuk membuat Kaito terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. "_Nngh_... Conan... masih pagi."

Conan mendengus, "_Tou chan! Tou chan! Tou chan_! Bangun! _Kaa chan_ bilang dia ingin pergi kerumah Heiji-_san_! Kalau _tou chan_ tidak bangun _kaa chan_ akan marah!" ia mengguncang guncang hingga ayahnya itu tersentak bangun.

"_Arghht_! Shinichi tidak bilang begitu tadi malam!" ujarnya sambil mengacak acak rambut.

"_Tehe_, aku hanya berbohong. _Tou chan_ melupakan janji _tou chan_ sih!" Conan memeletkan lidah sebelum melompat turun dan kabur keluar.

Meninggalkan sang ayah yang menjerit kesal. Dan mulai mengejar Conan yang sudah bersembunyi dibalik Shinichi.

"Kaito! _Just hurry up and drop your act!_ Kau akan membuat Conan terlambat!"

"Iya iya, Shinichi—tapi biarkan aku mendapat _morning kiss_ku dulu!" Kaito makin merengut saat istrinya itu hanya mengecup pipinya kilat dan menyuruhnya untuk bersiap.

Conan memeletkan lidah, mengejek ayahnya yang tidak mendapat ciuman dari ibunya.

Dasar, keluarga yang bahagia.


End file.
